Shao Kahn vs King Dedede
Shao Kahn vs King Dedede is a what if? fight. Description Which hammer wielding evil king will take down the other. Beginning Wiz: Hammers are some of the most dangerous weapons in all of fiction. Boomstick: Shao Kahn, the Konqueror. Wiz: And King Dedede, the ruler of Dreamland. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win a fight. Shao Kahn Wiz: Shao Kahn is the ultimate bad guy of the Mortal Kombat universe. Boomstick: Bad guy? He looks like a He-Man wannabe! Wiz: Shao Kahn is a very strong opponent, able to bulldoze through his opponents with his brute strength and large size. Boomstick: Shao Kahn has a variety of powerful attacks, like the Shoulder Ram, a charge attack that stuns the opponent and Upward Shoulder lets him knock opponents out of the air. Wiz: He can throw green energy spears called Light Spears which pierce the opponent. Boomstick: He can shoot fireballs from his mouth called Explosive Balls. Man, what did he eat for lunch? Wiz: Mystic Choke lets Shao Kahn choke his opponent. Boomstick: And finally, there's the Emperor's Shield, which lets him deflect projectiles sent at him. Wiz: He has two more weapons up his sleeve, one of them is his mighty Wrath Hammer, a powerful hammer that can destroy skulls with ease. Boomstick: He can throw this baby as a long ranged attack and it will always teleport back to his hands no matter how far away he is. Also, did I mention that if he hits the opponent they get dizzy and he can spam it over and over? Wiz: Calm down Boomstick. Anyway, his other powerful attack is the Soulnado, a giant tornado from his mouth that lets him absorb any nearby souls. However, his opponent must be dead first before he can perform this or it will be ineffective. Boomstick: Shao Kahn defeated Johnny Cage and Sonya with one magical blast, won the battle of Armageddon, and was so powerful at one point that he easily clobbered Unrestricted Raiden. Wiz: However, he's very arrogant, and he isn't very fast. Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn! Conqueror of worlds! You will taste no victory. King Dedede Wiz: King Dedede is the overweight ruler of the planet Popstar. Boomstick: He's also got an annoying southern accent. Wiz: We don't speak of that show. Anyway, King Dedede, despite being fat, is actually a very tough opponent with lots of traps. Boomstick: Some of his traps include axes, swords, ninja stars and a laser chainsaw! Oh my god, I want a laser chainsaw! Wiz: Other surprising abilities include being able to create clones of himself at free will. Boomstick: He also the ability to fire lightning bolts from his hand that can destroy walls. Wiz: He also has a ton of moves, like the Inhale, a similar copy to Kirby's inhale. However, he can't copy his opponent's moves if he eats them, so it's basically useless. Boomstick: He also can puff himself up and fly around like Kirby as well. Man, this guy is a big copy cat. Another way he can propel himself into the air is with the Dedede Jump, which lets him fly in the sky and smash anyone unlucky enough to be under him. Wiz: Waddle Dee Throw lets Dedede throw Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, and sometimes Gordos at his opponent from his robe. Speaking of his robe, he also stores a ton of bombs in there, like Smoke Bombs, Bubble Bombs, and Actual Bombs. Boomstick: How much can he fit in there? Wiz: Who knows. Anyway, now let's talk about his main weapon, his giant hammer. Despite being huge, Dedede can swing it around like it's nothing, and it's even strong enough to break solid brick. Boomstick: With the hammer, he can perform Jet Hammer, a move where he charges up his hammer before slamming it into his opponent! Wiz: And when he puts on an iron mask, he becomes Masked Dedede, who is twice as strong as normal Dedede. Boomstick: King Dedede is able to trade blows with Kirby, has survived a fall from Mount Dedede, and defeated Dark Meta Knight and a clone of himself. Wiz: However, he's arrogant, lazy and he usually isn't that fast. Dedede: Our grudge will be settled at last! Fight In Shao Kahn's coliseum, the brutal emperor has just slayed a certain pink puffball and roared in victory. Shao Kahn: Haha! Who dares challenge me next? Suddenly, a fat penguin entered through the door and charged at Kahn. Fight Shao Kahn jumped at Dedede and swung his hammer, but missed. Enraged, Shao Kahn kicked Dedede in the beak, knocking the penguin backwards. Shao Kahn: Is this a joke?! Shao Kahn throws some Light Spears at Dedede, who inhaled them one by one and threw a Bomb at Shao Kahn, who throws it aside. Dedede then throws a Smoke Bomb at Kahn, blinding Kahn's vision. In the smog, Dedede charged up his Jet Hammer and performed it, slamming Kahn in the back and launching him into a coliseum wall. Shao Kahn recovers and throws his Hammer at Dedede, who barely avoids it. Shao Kahn performs the Shoulder Charge, slamming into Dedede and stunning him. Shao Kahn then performs multiple Upward Shoulders, comboing Dedede in the air before getting slammed by a hammer swing to the chest, launching Dedede into the ground. Shao Kahn: You are pathetic! Shao Kahn swings his hammer down at Dedede, who dodges and throws a Bomb at Shao Kahn, blasting the emperor backwards. Dedede: Take this you fool! Dedede shoots lightning bolts from his hands at Kahn, electrocuting the Emperor before getting slammed in the face by a Waddle Dee. Shao Kahn impaled the Waddle Dee and threw his hammer at Dedede, directly hitting his stomach and causing him to start bleeding. Kahn: Die, you piece of shit! Kahn then swings his hammer at Dedede again, who blocks with his own hammer before Dedede inhales Kahn and spits him out behind him. Shao Kahn attempts to get up, only to blasted backwards by a Bomb. Dedede then throws a Gordo at Kahn, impaling the emperor in the stomach in pain. Kahn: What are you? Dedede: I'm the new boss. Dedede performs the Dedede Jump, landing on top of the emperor and crushing Kahn into a bloody pulp instantly. KO Dedede: Now time to fix up this dirt drag! Post Fight Boomstick: This battle was surprisingly close, with Kahn taking the strength, smarts and sheer power advantage, and while Shao has defeated Raiden, Dedede's defeated much worse and his speed advantage would allow him to avoid a beating from Kahn and his big weight would allow him to take Kahn's punishment. Wiz: Dedede's weapons also played a part in his win, as they could easily fool Kahn and mess him up. The Bombs could keep Kahn away, his clones could trick Kahn, the ninja stars and chainsaw would do insane damage to Kahn's human flesh, and the Gordos and Waddle Dees could distract and even kill the Emperor. Boomstick: Looks like Shao Kahn got DedeDestroyed. Wiz: The winner is King Dedede. Next time on Death Battle ???: Don't make my daughter cry! ASURA VS ARCEUS Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Rambosans Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Hammer themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs netheralm Studios Themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016